Teen Titans: Movie Night
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: A Teen Titans One-shot I wrote years ago, featuring the cast at a movie night. Mostly written to be turned into a comic.


Teen Titans

In

"Movie Night"

Disclaimer: As I always say, none of the characters in this fanfic are mine. They belong to DC comics and Cartoon Network, and the WB, and whoever else had a hand in the creation of the show. I'm just borrowing them for this.

A/N#1: I wasn't sure how to do this one, so I let my mind wander. Also, this isn't a relationship story, it's just something funny and a bit fluffy I wanted to do.

A/N#2: This is actually a very old one-shot I wrote with the intent of making it into a comic with a friend, only that never panned out, and I decided to finally put it up here to share with everyone. Hope you enjoy this short, nearly-silent piece.

* * *

It was movie night, again. She didn't see why she had to come out and watch another silly comedy, or a creepy horror, or anything else for that matter. It was bad enough she had to break her meditation off early for this stuff, but of course all the spots had been taken, so she was stuck between Beast Boy and Starfire….not exactly her two favorite people on the team. It wasn't anything against them, but silly humor and boundless joy weren't things she could easily adjust to. Robin, now he was different. They knew each other before the Titans, though they never told anyone, and he was like a brother to her in many respects. Cyborg was…Cyborg. That was the only way she could put it. He was a friend to her as well, not as bad as BB, though sometimes he had his annoying foibles like any person.

Anyway, here she was, stuck between the cheeriest two people she knew, feeling crushed for a moment as everyone started moving around, her book falling onto the floor. She sighed angrily, and reached down for it, almost bumping into Beast Boy as he got to it first, and passed it up to her with a small smile. Unsure of what to do, she just took it back and opened it, deciding to read some more, and try to feel like she was supposed to…blank, and uncaring. That was a little hard to do at the moment, though, so she kept her book over her face.

As the movie started and the lights dimmed, she felt a hand seek out one of hers, and saw Starfire, looking incredibly nervous, clenching onto her like she was a beacon of hope. Her cheeks went a light red, and she squeezed her hand gently, to let her know she was there, as a friend at the least. The alien girl smiled warmly, and leaned against Raven, resting her head on her shoulder and sighing happily. The goth girl just blushed again, and tried to go back to her reading with only one hand, and with the movie being so loud.

It was just another one of Beast Boy's random horror flicks, but Raven hated horror movies as of late….especially that one, Wicked Scary. That brought back a lot of unpleasant memories for her, especially because she could've lost all her friends that night. But why she still sat here and watched these things with her friends was beyond her…maybe because it was the only time she allowed herself to have any kind of physical contact with them, and emotionally as well, since she was so cold all of the time.

Halfway through the movie, Beast Boy turned into a dog, and buried his nose under her cloak, startling her a little, as at the same time she felt Starfire's breath on her shoulder, through her dark leotard, causing little goosebumps to rise up along the back of her neck, making her chew on her lower lip with nervousness. Her other hand went down to pet Beast Boy, rubbing the top of his head and making him pant a little, cheering him up. He turned back to normal, and started watching the movie intently, still occasionally hiding behind her cloak and making her sigh in mild annoyance.

She cared for her friends dearly, but sometimes they really, really annoyed her.

This was one of those such occasions.

She sighed again, her book long forgotten and now resting on the floor, her eyes now locked onto the large plasma screen with some nervousness; now that her full attention was on the movie, anything from giant rats to tentacle monsters could attack the team, thanks to Raven's Fear, an emotion that she didn't really care for, even when compared to Anger. Because at least Anger could be locked away and controlled…Fear was different, able to ooze out and take control at any minute…

She took a deep breath, and calmed herself down, focusing back on the movie, and running through her head all she knew about how they made these kinds of movies – computer generated images, fake blood, fake body parts, monster masks – and started calming down even more, feeling a little more at ease now, and more noticing of Starfire leaning against her heavily, clinging in fear to her arm and hiding her head behind Raven's, causing the gothic teen to be shoved forward slightly.

Her face was red for a moment, but no one else noticed, not even Cyborg with his electronic LED eye. She breathed another sigh of relief, and smiled weakly to herself, before a loud scream echoed through the room, startling her, which in turn caused a series of light-bulbs in the kitchenette to explode loudly. THAT got everyone's attention, of course, but they just wrote it off as a mild display of Raven's Fear, rather than the complex mixture of emotions she was feeling now. Those were wreaking havoc on her at the moment, and really getting on her frayed nerves.

She remained half-on, half-off the seat, Starfire using her almost like a human shield and quivering whenever there was so much as a groan from the television, sweating nervously. Her cloak was all skewed, thanks to Beast Boy, and she could feel Starfire's damp skin against her leotard, which was now starting to itch because of that. 'Let go…let go…let go…' she thought at the alien girl, not expecting much of a response, but anything was better than the mild discomfort she was in at the moment. 'No such luck….' She sighed internally in defeat.

An hour later, she had managed to wiggle her way back onto the seat, but that mean that she was even closer to Starfire, while Beast Boy had taken her cloak and was cowering under it, looking kind of cute like that….. 'NO! Do not think like that…do not think like that….' She furrowed her pale brow, clenching her hands into tight fists, her chakra glowing faintly as she bit down hard on her lower lip.

The movie was entering into its last half hour, which was more than enough for Raven, who on one side had Beast Boy cowering behind her cloak, and the other Starfire smushing up herself against the goth girl. 'This is last time I get talked into movie night like this again…' she mused to herself, as finally the ending credits started to roll, and she sighed externally.

As always, the conversations started up, everyone else going on about the movie, Raven occasionally blinking and nodding a little, reaching down to pick up her book and go back to reading, when she felt someone poking her. She looked up to see Beast Boy there.

"Uh, thanks for letting me hide behind your cloak, Raven.." he said softly, scratching the back of his neck somewhat cutely, making Raven blush softly behind her book.

"Uh…no problem."

Then he wandered off, and she felt another poke on her shoulder. "What is it now, Be…oh, Star…."

"I wish to thank you for…letting me cower in fear behind you, friend Raven…" the alien floated there, smiling as sweetly as ever, with her hands behind her back.

"It's okay…really…" she smiled a little herself, and waved her off, letting her rejoin the others. Then she stood up, walked up the small flight of stairs, and out through the sliding doors back to her room. She locked her door behind her, set her book down near her bed, and got into her meditating position.

"This has been a long day…." She sighed, before chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…."

* * *

End Note: Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it years ago. I thought it was a cute little piece back then, and I still do now.


End file.
